Mysterious Stranger
by NeverSeekDawn
Summary: Bronze- haired billionaire Edward Cullen is back in town, and Bella slams the door in his face. Edward also holds a secret that could save millions of lives. They meet again and a long journey of love ensues....All human. Canon pairings.
1. Check Yes Juliet

**AN: Okay. So, even if **_**you**_** don't watch it, I do. So let's just **_**pretend**_** that you watch Smallville. Well, anyways, I was watching it the other day, actually I've had this idea for about a month now, and I was like, what if the Green Arrow was someone from Twilight, maybe Emmett…. Who knows? Actually, someone, with bronze- colored hair… Well, darn it. I just gave away the whole point of the story, well it was pretty obvious in the first place but I just want to try this. I'm somewhat sticking to the characters but they're a little off. Like Emmett is going to fit his Emmett like self, unlike Clark or somebody…. Well, now I'm just rambling sooo… Here's the first chapter (I'm so excited!)**

**Chapter 1: Check Yes Juliet**

"Rose!! I'm going to need that article turned in today!! It's way overdue!" Alice screamed, over the bustling newspaper office, in the general direction of Rosalie.

Alice Cullen, soon to be Whitlock, was working at the Chicago Tribune and her cousin, and the assistant editor, Rosalie McCarty, had yet to give her the final edited copy of the article her boss asked for 2 days ago. Alice became engaged to marry Jasper Whitlock exactly 1 month ago. She had immediately called up her best friend Bella Swan, who was, oddly out of all her friends, still single. But today was just another Monday morning.

Rosalie McCarty is the wife of the infamous club owner, the loud and boisterous, Emmett McCarty. Emmett owned Chicago's hottest club, _Starstrukk_ **(AN: It's a song by 3OH!3 and it's actually spelled like that). **Tonight's the club's big 1 year anniversary and over 300 guests were supposed to be coming, a small 25 of them were VIP, Emmett was so excited, he got there at 7 in the morning! He had invited his 4 best friends to come to the club and be a part of the celebration, including Bella.

Bella Swan thought she was average. All her friends completely disagreed and told her she was extraordinary, she would meet the perfect person one day, the person that would finally make her realize she was beautiful. Anyway, Bella was hanging around Emmet's house, reading one of her favorite books, _Wuthering Heights. _She didn't get out much. Then the doorbell rang.

**Bella POV**

Who's that? Well, this _is_ Emmett's house, it could be Tom Cruise coming over for tea, it was normal. She walked out of the spacious living room and through Rosalie's, insisted upon, huge kitchen. Sun was shining through the nice, large, window panes and there were fresh daisies on the island**. (AN: Ya know? The thing- a- ma- bop that goes in the middle of your kitchen?)**

As soon as I looked through the stained glass window, I could see bright green orb- like eyes staring right back at me. They were beautiful eyes.

I opened up the door, "Hello?" I got a better look at the stranger on Emmett's door step. His hair was a striking bronze and his features? Flawless. His jaw was chiseled and with the shirt he was wearing, you could totally see he had some muscles. He is _really_ toned. Why is he a messenger? With a body and face like that, he could do _so_ much better. He cleared his throat and I looked up towards him, blush involuntary spreading over my cheeks. His mouth turning up into a crooked grin.

"I have a letter for a Mrs. Rosalie McCarty," he said, looking at me expectantly. I swiftly grabbed the letter.

"Well, thanks," and gave him my best smile. "I'll make sure she gets it." And with that, I closed the door.

Hmmm… wonder what this letter is for…. Oh well, it's for Rose, not me. I started whistling to myself as I aimlessly wondered around the family room.

_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting  
Yours for the taking.  
Just sneak out  
And don't tell a soul goodbye,_

My ringtone exploded. It was Alice.

"Alice?" I questioned.

"No, it's the Easter Bunny. Yes, it's Alice. Have you started getting ready for tonight, yet?" What the heck? Tonight? It's just Emmett's club's anniversary. And it's 1 in the afternoon!

"Alice! It's 1 o' clock! No, I haven't started getting ready yet!" She was crazy.

"Okay. Be there in 5. I'll bring Rose too… 'cause you know… it's her house…bye!" Alice, that girl can be so slow sometimes! She acts like I don't know sarcasm or where my own friend lives! But she had great style, how she ended up working as a writer for a newspaper I have no idea. Her dream job was to be a fashion designer.

"Hey girl!" Alice waltzed in and jumped up to sit on the island," you have _any_ concept or idea of what you want to wear?" I shook my head. She gave me an exasperated sigh. "Oh, c'mon let's go see what Rose has." Then I realized that Rose wasn't here.

"Where is Rose, anyway?" I asked.

"She got caught up at work, Mike had her doing 5 things at once! He needs to give up on the whole, 'regret getting married when she could be with me' thing. She got married a year ago." I giggled. I'd been at the paper's office enough times to see that Rosalie was getting pretty fed up with Mike trying to get even. She was married. End of story.

We reached Rose's bedroom- sized closet. It was full of tons of clothes she had gotten from past years, working as a model before she decided that she was going to give it up and settle down with Emmett, which lead to getting a local job. She hadn't even worn half of the dresses in here!

"What about this…" Alice held up a strapless, low-cut, hot-pink number.

"No, I refuse to wear that." Way too outgoing and low- cut. No way was she going to get me into that. Well, there are many more to come…

5 hours later. I was standing in the bathroom staring at my reflection in Rose's oversized mirror. She's a little full of herself.

I'm wearing a light blue dress that puffed out at the bottom. The waist had an elegant black lace design and the underskirt type thing was black. It was strapless *cringe*. Of course, not as bad as some other clothes Alice and Rose had forced me to try on. Rose had gotten here 3 hours ago and immediately started digging through racks of clothes.

My hair is lightly curled at the end. I see my big brown eyes lined with a tiny bit of eyeliner and even a little mascara. No need for blush, I can cover that all on my own.

"You look beautiful," I heard Rosalie from behind me.

"I do look nice…" I trailed off. I started fidgeting with the straps on my dress. I made the mistake of turning around to look at Rose.

Her hair was nice and bouncy looking; she had some light blush on, too. Her dress was a deep red and had a ruffled skirt that was cinched at the hip by a diamond pendant. It was strapless and stunning.

"You like?" She grinned and spun around. She looks beautiful. I feel so small right now. Then, of course, Alice jumps into the room.

"Look at me!" She squeals. She had a dress similar dress to Rose, one that puffed out at the bottom. It was a canary yellow with a black sash around the waist. Her hair has its usual spike in it and she has some makeup on that completely balances out her look.

"Well? Are we goanna go? It's already 6:30," Rose broke the awed silence.

"Yeah! Come on Bella!" Alice broke me out of my mind wandering.

Rosalie nudged me," I heard Edward Cullen is coming back…" She trailed off.

I probably had a confused look on my face, "who's he?"

**AN: Mwa hahaha!! I'm so evil. The pictures for the dresses are on my profile. 'Who's he?' Ahhh… she's so clueless. But she will find out soon enough. She totally shut the door in his face!! That's crazy. I guess. But she doesn't know who he is. For now… REVIEW!! Please…? I'm really just trying the story out.**_**  
**_**  
**


	2. So Much Gasping

**AN: Next chapter, sorry for not updating. **

**Chapter 2: So Much Gasping**

**Bella POV:**

"Alice!!" Rosalie screeched. "Bella doesn't know who Edward is!!" Alice spun around.

"You have got to be kidding me Bella, that's just sad." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

Rosalie launched into a full explanation while walking over to the Apple Notebook laptop Emmett had gotten her for Christmas. She pulled up the web browser.

"Edward Cullen is who every girl wants to be with. He's super rich and totally gorgeous. The receptionists at work never stop talking about him, it's quite annoying." She typed Edward Cullen into the Google image search thing. "_Anyway_, he has a company that does and makes everything. Kind of like Wal-Mart, Sears, and Target."

"But waaaayyy classier," Alice piped up.

The pictures showed up and I gasped. "See?" Rose smirked.

"No, no," I mumbled. I had seen him before, today actually. His thick bronze hair was dishelved, looking extremely sexy. He had a straight nose and square jaw. His bright green eyes pierced right through you. His face was turned upwards in this picture; I clicked on the link that the picture came up from. Apparently, he had a photo shoot recently. Oh my god, he was the messenger!! The one I slammed the door on!

"Alice, Rose," I gasped out, clutching Rose's arm.

"We've gasped a lot lately…" Rose pondered.

"A guy came by here earlier," I continued. Alice's eyes lit up.

"Was he cute?"

"Well, yeah. But-"

"Well, tell us about him!!"

"I am!! He looked just like that…" I turned back to the screen. Alice and Rose gasped. "He had a message for you, Rose. I think it was a modeling job offer for here in Chicago or something. It's on the counter…"

I trailed off as Rose's eyes lit up and she raced over to the island. A few minutes later, I heard a shriek/ squeal.

"OMG!! Ahaha!! Bella! Alice!! A job offer for Chicago for modeling!! Hee hee!!" She skipped into the room and collapsed on the couch.

Alice rolled her eyes but smiled. "Anyways, Bella!! What happened after he delivered the letter?"

A blush crept onto my face, "I… uhh… shut the door in his face?" The ending came out as a question.

"Well, it's okay Bella. He's my cousin anyway. We'll sort this out." My eyes widened as Rose jumped up from her dazed sprawl on the couch.

"Alice!! How could you not tell us?!?!"

"Well I thought it was kind of obvious…"

Rose was deep in thought, "Alice _Cullen_… Edward _Cullen_… _ahh_… I see. But still!! Oh my god!! I would have liked to meet him!"

"Well, you will. If we actually make it to the club." Alice looked at her watch. "Let's take your convertible, Rose. We'll get there faster."

**SOMUCHGASPING SOMUCHGASPING SOMUCHGASPING SOMUCHGASPING**

The multi- colored lights flashed around me as I watched Jasper and Emmett give their respective ladies a kiss. Jasper leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Emmett followed.

"So, Bella," Jasper shouted over the noise. "How have you been? Haven't seen you in a while."

"I've been good. _Alice_," I said her name menacingly, "seems to have forgotten to tell Rose and me about some _specific_ members of her family tree." I glared in her direction. She just shrugged.

Jasper looked at me, "Who? Edward? Nice guy. Look, Emmett's bringing him over now." He pointed with the hand holding a drink towards the parting crowd. I craned my neck that direction and Emmett appeared with Edward following.

"Hey guys, I'd like you to meet my buddy Edward." Alice gave Edward a hug and then turned towards me when he saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"We meet again." Ha nodded his head and I blushed. He held out his hand and I shook it, sparks flying through me.

Sorry," A blush crept up my neck. "I didn't know you were… umm… I thought you were just a messenger." I cringed.

"Maybe I'll forgive you…" He smirked. "If you agree to go to dinner with me next Saturday."

I was confused. It was like blackmail!! _Sure, I'll keep you off my bad list if you go to dinner with me!_

Okay, it wasn't that bad. But it was still blackmail! He cocked his head to the side while I contemplated.

I sighed, "Okay…." I hesitantly agreed.

"It's a date," he put on a crooked smile. I glanced at Alice and saw a smirk paired with a sparkle in her eye. Looking over at Rose, I saw a weird emotion. It looked like… _jealousy_?

No way. Rose was never jealous. She got everything_. Plus_, she had a husband!! There was no way she would be jealous because of a date with a man that _was not_ her husband. I knew she loved Emmett.

"How about we go get a table?" I suggested before things got too weird.

"Sure," everybody agreed as Emmett brought us over towards a VIP section. I caught glimpses of Johnny Depp, Christian Bale, and Justin Timberlake.

"Wow, Emmet." I commented. "You got a lot of stars hanging around here."

"I try," He sighed as everybody laughed.

Somehow, I ended up next to Edward on my right with Alice on my left.

Rose spoke up after we ordered our drinks, "So Edward, what are you planning on doing next now that your clothing line has been released?"

"Well," He cleared his throat. "My dad, Carlisle, is a doctor and it's always interested me. I had to decide if I wanted a career path in business or the medical field and I chose business. So, I've been thinking about letting Seth take over for a while so I can get a medical degree. I could probably graduate early, with Carlisle helping me and I already have some experience."

"Hmm… well, I think you'd be a wonderful doctor." Rose just crossed the line; everybody gaped at her while Emmett was frozen in shock.

I mean, yeah, Rose flirts to get her way. Even Emmett knows that. The difference now, she was directly in front of Emmett just flirting with his friend while everyone was trying to have a nice evening.

"I mean… uhh…" Rose stuttered. "You'd be a good doctor because… your Dad would probably be a great help and you're already so successful."

Edward just had the best timing; he put his hand right above my knee right in the middle of Rose's problem. This caused me to gasp and jump a little in shock.

Everybody sent questioning looks my way. I waved it off as if it was nothing. I looked over at Edward as if he was crazy.

"What was that?" I hissed as the others launched into a discussion about The Dark Knight because Emmett and Alice loved it while Jasper and Rose thought it sucked.

Edward shrugged ignoring my question. I was about to swat his hand off my leg when I realized that it started feeling natural, like it was meant to be there. _Thank God_ I shaved earlier. Just then our drinks arrived so I couldn't question him further.

The night was fun, but we had to say good bye. Edward gave me a kiss on the cheek and Rose dropped me off at my house that, like Emmett and Rose, was big and open.

My dreams were filled of bright green that night.

**AN: Wooh!! I updated! Christina likes it and wanted me to keep going. And, I wasn't feeling good so I came home from school early. I've had a while to work on my stories. I'd at least like a couple of reviews. It'd be nice and much appreciated!! **

**Later,**

**Em**


	3. A Week and a Day for Nothing

**AN: I recently learned something. YOU PEOPLE ARE PIRAHNAS!!! Wow. I was writing up a new chapter for **_**Ice Is Cold**_** about Jasper loving Spanish Soap operas and I was looking up popular Spanish Names and I checked my inbox and it told me that I already had like, 10 favorites and story alerts for this and I had only updated a couple of hours ago! I told Christina and went back to my inbox, I kept refreshing and it kept filling up!! Thank you guys!**

**But I'm amazed by the lack of reviews!! I have tons of hits and almost as many visitors and only 6 reviews!! We'll have a talk later… 0.o**

**A Week and a Day for Nothing**

_**Bella POV:**_

A week and a day could not come fast enough for me. Why did Edward have to pick _Saturday_? It should have been _Wednesday_ or something!! Ugh.

I was antsy all week. Alice and Rose helped me pick out my outfit and still go over it 100 times.

We finally decided on a loose, gray top and a worn denim skirt. We matched it with violet converse and a bag with little stars on it. I loved it and it wouldn't stand out because Edward had told Alice later that he was taking me to a family restaurant kind of place. I was so excited!!

Suddenly, a silver Ashton Martin Vanquish squealed up to the curb. I jumped in surprise.

_Wow, Edward is so subtle,_ I thought sarcastically.

He smoothly walked around the car and rang the doorbell. I fidgeted for a second, trying to decide if I would wait just to not seem anxious. I gave up and opened the door.

He stood there in all his glory wearing a green shirt to match his eyes and a pair of jeans that rested low on his hips. You would think it looked out of place on a 24 year old, but it made him look even sexier. His hair had obviously been attempted to comb down a bit but it didn't work. It was his usual hair style but it looked a little flat, I had an urge to run my hands through it.

Then I noticed that I was staring at him. A blush crept up my face as he spoke, "you look beautiful, Bella."

My blush grew, "you look nice too."

"Thank you," he leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek. He proceeded to put his hand on the small of my back and took me down the drive towards his car, where he opened the door for me.

The ride there wasn't too eventful; he just asked me questions about my job, my friends, and my family.

Soon enough, we were there and he had his arm around my waist. A couple people in the waiting area stared as we made our way through the crowd to the crowed towards the waitress. My face heated as I saw people staring, the waitress gasped as she looked up.

_Well, she obviously has no idea who Edward is._

"R-right th-this way, Mr. Cullen." She stammered. I sighed. Edward smirked.

"Thank you," he replied_. Oh so polite_, I thought bitterly.

Edward sat across from me and let me order first. After the waitress left I asked Edward a question.

"What's it like knowing that everywhere you go, people will follow? Or stare? It has got to be embarrassing on some level."

He contemplated for a moment, "It was a little uncomfortable at first… but I've gotten used to it. The press, the onlookers…. I don't like to make a big scene out of things."

"That makes sense," I decided. "So you want to become a doctor?"

"My father is a doctor, his job has always intrigued me." He left it at that, odd….

"What about you?" He continued, "What do you want to do? Your dream job?"

"A journalist," I replied. "They have so many subjects to choose from and they can express so many expressions and emotions through that one piece. I love it."

He looked thoughtful, " I get where you're coming fro-"

Edward was cut off by his phone ringing.

_And when you're out there Without care,  
Yeah, I was out of touch  
But it wasn't because I didn't know enough  
I just knew too much_

Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Does that make me crazy?  
Possibly 

He answered it and his face turned pale as he sat up straight.

"Yeah? Okay. I'll be right there." He turned to me.

"I'm really sorry Bella, but I'm gonna have to cut our night short. There's this problem back at the office…" he trailed off. "Can you call Alice to pick you up?"

"Yeah of course," I nodded my head in confusement.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You still owe me. I'll see you soon." His cool breath tickled my ear. He gave me a firm kiss on the cheek and swiftly walked away. I sat there in a daze.

I called Alice and she was a little confused at first, "Ummm… okay Bella. I'll be there in a minute. Jasper and I were… busy." Her sentence was a little unsure sounding at the end.

0o.o0.o0.o0.o0.o0

After Alice dropped me off I took a shower and got into bed. I was knocked out within 10 minutes.

When I woke up in the morning I made breakfast and turned the small TV in my kitchen up louder.

"… Nobody knew who it was for sure, but a major theft jewelry burglar was foiled last night by an unknown source. He would have gotten away if the masked vigilante hadn't stopped him. Back to you Ann…"

I realized the time and hurried to my editing job getting there just in time for a big surprise…

**AN: Woah!! Many turns and dramatic plots!! Dun dun duhhh…. Anyway, about reviews…**

**Guys, I have 6!! My inbox was flooded from stuff about story alerts and story favorites and… 6 reviews. You just type in like, 2 sentences and I'm happy!! That's not hard!! A minute of your time. Please.**

**Something that I could have added, something you didn't like, what I could put in the next chapter…. I updated 2 times for you in 1 day. That's being inspired for ya. :) **

**I have pics on my profile for Bella's outfit and Edward's car, check them out. They work :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Love ya,**

**Em**


	4. Picnic at a Haunted Park

**AN: Sorry if you got another email that said I updated. I just had been reading through and realized some grammar and spelling issues and I fixed them.**

**Wooh! 12 reviews!! Even though I'm sick, I'm in a good mood :) And just wondering…**

**A question:** Have any of you guys seen the movie _Keith_? **The reviews on imdb said it was really good and the actors were surprisingly good. Just let me know if you've watched it and liked it, please. I ordered it on Amazon. And now for Bella's surprise at work… **

_**Previously…**_

_I realized the time and hurried to my editing job getting there just in time for a big surprise…_

**Chapter 4: A Picnic**

**Edward POV (You just love me, don't you?):**

Damn it. There just had to be an emergency on my date with Bella. That stupid thief…

I was really starting to like Bella and now she probably thinks I'm a jerk. Great. Watcher just had to call me at the perfect moment. Although, I suppose it was for the best. I _do_ have to keep an eye on things…. _It's my job. _

I internally sighed. I'm going to have to ask Alice about getting another date with Bella….

**Back to Bella POV:**

There was a huge bouquet of silk freesias on my desk, carefully arranged in a glass vase. Employees slowed down as they walked past it. I rushed forward and saw there was a note attached-

_Bella-_

_Please don't be mad. I'm sorry for having to cut our night short. Lunch on Monday at the park? I'll call you._

_Edward_

Aww… he thought I was _mad_. I didn't realize he was so caring. I'll have to talk to Alice about how he knows my phone number. It's kind of creepy. The rest of the day was stressful and I woke up on Monday exhausted.

My phone rang. I looked at my alarm clock- 6:30 AM. _Who would call this early? _I answered it yawning.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Oh, are you still sleeping? I'm sorry!" It was Edward, again with his apologizing.

"I'm fine. My alarm clock would have woken me up in 5 minutes anyway. You called because…?" I left my question open ended.

"Oh! Yea," he seemed to have forgotten why he called. Weird… "I wanted to see if you wanted to have a picnic in the park with me."

"Sure, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Why I'm offended, Bella," He joked. "Well, yeah. I like the park a lot. Is 1:00 okay? I'll put some food together and meet you there." He paused, "Bring a Frisbee." I could hear the smile in his voice. I grinned.

"Okie dokie," I laughed. "Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella."

I was antsy all morning trying to find what to wear. My closet was almost as big as Rose's; there were too many things to choose from. Finally, I got dressed in an aqua and white polka dot dress and paired it with a yellow cardigan. I slipped on my white canvas wedges and fled out the door to my sleek blue Ferrari California.

I sped to the park and saw a red checkered blanket and a picnic basket, _how cliché_. Oh well, it was still really sweet. I saw a flash of bronze hair and had to restrain myself from running over. I can barely walk already. I don't need to break a leg.

I finally made it over there, being very careful as not to lose my footing. I looked around some more and remembered all the memories of this place. _No Bella. You will not cry,_ I scolded myself.

He looked up from his phone, he appeared to be texting someone, and grinned. "Hey, you look lovely."

I blushed, "thank you."

"Well, sit down. I made… peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," He held up the bag. "I brought some chips, some grapes, and… water bottles."

"The normal lunch of a billionaire?" I teased. He stuck out his tongue at me.

"Very classy," I commented. "I seem to have forgotten the Frisbee though… darn."

"Don't worry," He dismissed it with his hand. "Your car totally makes up for it. When did you buy it?"

"A few weeks ago, when it was released." **(AN: I don't really know when the Ferrari California comes out so let's say it already has. This is set in about… May right now. Summer will come soon in the story…) **

"Wicked," he grinned. The wind picked up a little and blew his hair into his eyes. I smiled.

We ate in mostly silence, asking random questions every now and then. Once we were finished, I kicked off my shoes and put them in my car. We started walking along the sidewalk, just watching children play on the swing set and run by us.

I'm not sure exactly what happened, but the back of Edward's hand brushed mine and a spark flew through me. It was a little spark, but it was very distinct. Edward must have felt it too; he turned his head and looked me in the eyes. His fingers lightly intertwined with mine and gently kept them there. I then noticed we had stopped walking. There was something there, I just knew it. Edward smiled a crooked grin I had never seen before. I hadn't seen it on him before in person, or in any of his photo shoot pictures for TIME magazine.

I was probably grinning like a madwoman, too, because he chuckled.

We resumed walking in silence. We made it back to the actual playground and I took off my sweater and hung it up by the stairs to the slide like it was a coat rack. I leisurely walked over to the swings and plopped myself down on one, then lightly rocked back and forth. My eyes were on the ground but I could hear a seat squeak next to me and I knew that Edward had followed.

"Bella," he softly spoke.

"I used to come here all the time as a child," I interrupted. I tried to hold back tears from all the memories this playground held.

"We… should probably get home now," He continued. I looked up towards the sky and saw the purple and red hues over the horizon slowly appearing.

"Yeah," I agreed. I got up, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the swing set. I grabbed my sweater and we headed back to the parking lot.

Edward started to lean forward but I beat him to the punch. I took my hand, placed it on his left cheek and tenderly kissed his right. I walked over to my car, put my shoes on, and started the engine. Before I pulled out I saw that Edward had taken his hand and put it up to his right cheek in a daze. I giggled and drove home where I got the best night of sleep I had in a long time.

**Edward POV:**

After she kissed my cheek and left it took me a while to process my thoughts. I finally hopped in my car and sped back to my penthouse located in the middle of Chicago. I immediately went over to my computer and checked to see if I had any emails from this afternoon. There were many but only one interested me at the moment.

_I've found him._

_-Watcher_

**AN: Who is Watcher? And why is Bella all 'haunted' by the playground. You'll just have to wait my kiddies :) I have Bella's outfit on my profile, you can comment on that from the site I put it together on. And I did Edward's point of view for the first time (Even if it was short)!! HA!**

**Review replies:**

_**ilovetwilight:**_**I am updating quick! Haha! I do need to work on the longer chapter thing though…**

_**twilightlover: **_**I am going to continue.**

_**TeamJazzy: **_**Thank you, I like the outfits too! Wonder why…haha! **

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=**

**Anyways,**

**One Again, has anybody seen the movie **_Keith_**?**

**And… REVIEW!! I'd really love it. It'd make me so happy… :)**

**Love you all,**

**Em**


	5. My Favorite Little Child

**AN: Hey guys!! **

_**IMPORTANT!!!!**_** I noticed that in the first chapter, I had written that Alice and Rose are cousins. Ignore that. Cause Rose was flirting with Edward and they're both related to Alice and it's just kinda…eww. I also noticed that in the first chapter Bella started to 'fidget with the straps on her dress.' The straps she didn't have! She's wearing a strapless dress! When I revised the chapter, I guessed I missed it. Oops, sorry.**

**Onward with the read!! (Even though my mom just told me to go to bed.)**

**Chapter 5: My Favorite Little Child**

**Bella POV**

"Edwaaard… where are we going?" I complained for the 100th time that night. It was our 2nd date, I guess. Except the rest of the gang was coming with us. Somewhere. I wasn't sure yet. Edward made his favorite pixie like cousin dress me up all fancy and they both kept their lips sealed. Damn those Cullens.

"Nope!" Edward pursed his lips and then grinned when I showed my annoyance. I just had to smile, his beam was contagious.

"Fine," I returned my face to a pout and then crossed my arms over my chest. He pried at my left arm with the strong hand that wasn't on the steering wheel.

"Come on Bella…" he pleaded. I just shook my head and set my jaw, teasing him. I noticed that _Cars_ by _Gary Numan_ had just ended and a new song was coming on. When we first got into the car I had insisted on an 80's station. I also claimed that I would always control the radio when I was in his car because of 'this fateful night where he subjected me to Alice's torture for 5 hours.' He rolled his eyes but didn't say a word. As we drove, I would glance over at him and he seemed to enjoy this music even though he protested and said that classical would always be his favorite.

I remembered the time when Phil was taking me to softball practice and subjected me to 80's 1 Hit Wonders. I reminisced that time and my eyes started to fill with tears I never wanted to fall. _Especially _not in front of Edward.

_FLASHBACK_

_Phil turned the knob for the radio and an unfamiliar song flooded the car._

"_Phil. _What_ is this?" I turned to him as best I could in the front seat with a look of annoyance on my face._

"_Come _on_, Bella! How could you _not_ know this?" How the heck was I supposed to know this? I never lived in this era! He never made me listen to it, thank god. "_Too Shy_? By _Kajagoogoo_? Ugh." He sighed and turned it up louder. I immediately heard a sweet melody-_

Too shy, shy

Hush Hush

Eye to eye

_The song continued and from that day on, I was in love with music from the 80's._

_FLASHBACK_

I regained my composure and turned the volume up, hoping Edward didn't hear my light sniffles. That was one of the best memories of Phil I had. I missed him so much.

The old song was from _A-ha_, one of their best songs, _Take on Me. _I smiled. It was my favorite.

We finally arrived at the Royal Palladium Theater **(AN: Yeah, it's in like, Louisiana, or something in a Nancy Drew game. Whatever, it magically moved to Illinois.) **and I looked in question at Edward.

He cut to the answer before I even asked the question, "I met a kid and he told me about his band concert here and I thought it would be enjoyable. I was also curious; I hear they're very good." He shrugged.

"Well that's very kind," I smiled. "Is that the only reason?"

"Well…" Edward trailed off. "He has cancer and his mother told me this could be his last concert and he was really excited. Oddly enough, he always has a bittersweet air around him." All I could do was force a small smile in remorse and step out of the car. Edward hastily walked around.

"Bella! Esme raised me to be a gentleman so next time can you please wait until I can walk around to the front?" I sighed and nodded. "You ready?" I nodded again.

Edward's new friend's band was first and by far the best out of all the bands we saw and listened to. We enjoyed the music, none the less, with Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper. We all paraded into the lobby after the concert was over and a boy around the age of 14 waved half heartedly in our direction. Edward's eyes were still scanning the crowd; I nudged him with my elbow and pointed towards the kid. Edward grabbed my hand and led me over towards the teenager. I looked back and saw the others mingling and many women staring in Edward's direction.

We approached Edward's friend and he introduced himself.

"I'm Keith," he put on a small smile. I noticed what Edward meant about Keith's 'bittersweet feel.' He had flat, dark brown hair that was cut relatively short and clean skin which was a little out of place.

Emmett suddenly came bounding up and launched into an animated discussion about this new Wii he was going to by Keith. They make friends fast. They babbled on and on and I saw Keith become more animated with every word.

Suddenly, Emmett's booming voice rang out and made all the chatter in the hall stop, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"I'm gonna kick _your_ ass!" Keith yelled back. Edward froze and then looked around him and decided it'd be best to just usher them out, so he did. Keith eventually said goodbye and went home. That was the night in summary.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I woke up to my phone ringing on the couch underneath me. I'd seen Edward a couple more times later that week, but it was always a group thing.

As soon as I heard the velvet voice, my mind wondered a little bit, "Bella? Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the hospital. Keith's in again and he wanted to see everybody."

Without delay I sat up straight and was alert, "is he okay? He's going to live right? Please, God, don't let him die. His mother must just be…" I trailed off in hysterics.

Edward spoke in a calm, reassuring voice, "Yes, he'll be fine. He has a 99.9 % chance of living. I promise, he's not dying anytime soon, but his mother _is_ upset. Esme's with her."

"See you soon," I rushed a good bye.

I hastily pulled on some sweatpants, a T-shirt, and flip flops. Edward had never seen me so rushed looking, but oh well. Keith was a good kid and just loved hanging with Emmett, who was such a good friend to anybody. I hurried out the door, grabbing my sunglasses and keys and managing to pull my ratty hair into a bun.

I arrived at the hospital in record time to see Rose and Emmett already there. They told me Alice was on her way. They both had a smile on their faces that I didn't understand in a time like this. I looked at them as if they had lost their sanity.

Rose couldn't keep it in longer and squealed, "I'm pregnant!" She threw her arms around me and it took a second to respond before wrapping my arms around her.

"Congrats!" I pulled back at arm's length, "does Ali know?" She nodded her head in excitement. "When did you find out?"

"Yesterday," Emmett cut in. I totally forgot about him! I quickly gave him a big hug that he engulfed me in.

"I'm so happy, Bells," He whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned back to see a small smile and tears in his eyes and gave him another hug. I'd known Emmett for as long as I could remember and I'd seen him cry twice.

I looked into Keith's room and saw him fixated with the TV. Apparently, The Dark Knight was on and he loved it.

Somebody brushed past me and I saw, through the window, Carlisle leaning over Keith's folder and scribbling something down. He checked Keith's IV and asked him some questions then left.

I took my weight off of the window frame I was leaning on as Carlisle shut the door and Esme appeared with a lady. The lady, Keith's mother I suppose, looked hopefully at Carlisle but his expression just turned softer. Alice, Jasper, and Edward all took the time to rush up. We all murmured hellos and they nodded in acknowledgement, still staring at Carlisle.

He finally spoke gently and leaned closer to Keith's mom, "nothing's changed." The lady burst into tears and Alice swiftly walked over to help Esme and sit the lady down. I was confused, Keith seemed fine enough.

Edward walked over and answered my expression, "Carlisle means that either Keith's health remains in not so well condition or his well being has gotten worse." He looked grim. I looked wistfully at Keith and my lower lip trembled. Edward pulled me into his chest and I could sense him walking me to a different room, away from everybody.

His warm scent engulfed me and I shuddered from the sobs that raked my body. His even breaths helped soothe me and I spoke up, my voice sounding odd through the tears, "I've only known him for a short while…" I paused to take a deep breath, "but he's so polite and sweet and fun to be around."

"I know, he's my favorite kid," Edward replied and I wondered how many children he knew. Tears still flowed down my face and we stayed like that for a long time until sleep overtook me.

**AN: Ok, so. Bella will soon explain to Edward what happened to Phil and Renee and what happened at the park, and Charlie, and Edward will soon have to come clean about this 'Watcher' person and all the weird messages. **

**This chapter title fit perfectly because Keith is a sweet kid, (I got the idea for him from the movie, KEITH, although he's REALLY weird in the movie…) and Rose is pregnant! Many things that could come from that! Anyway,**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**It would make me so happy :) and I must sleep because it's… 2:37 AM. **

**Much love,**

**Em**


End file.
